


Strategy Meetings

by iridiumring92



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridiumring92/pseuds/iridiumring92
Summary: “Noctis, I thought you said we were going to a strategy meeting.”Noctis pops the driver’s door open. “I did say that,” he answers. “Come on.”
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 41





	Strategy Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for an Ignoct Week Timed Quest: "Strategy Meetings"! Aaaand this many years later I still couldn't think of a better title so forgive me.
> 
> It's from my [tumblr](https://iridiumring92.tumblr.com), I still hang out there occasionally :)

_“Noct.”_

Ignis’s tone is urgent as he leans forward, one gloved hand reaching across the console, resting on top of Noctis’s, which is gripping the steering wheel, white-knuckled. Noctis is grinning. There’s barely a speed limit outside the Crown City, and even if there were posted signs to remind them of it, Noctis has probably surpassed it anyway. He’s just happy to be out of the Citadel, out of the city. And with Ignis.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, slow _down._ You said we weren’t going far.” Ignis’s hand grips Noctis’s harder, as if by doing so he can get Noctis to stop.

“Okay, okay.” Noctis can’t stop smiling, even as he pulls the car over, pretending to give in. He puts the car in park at the side of the highway, and before he gets out, he leans over to press a kiss to Ignis’s cheek. “Let’s go.”

“Noctis, I thought you said we were going to a _strategy meeting._ ”

Noctis pops the driver’s door open. “I did say that,” he answers. “Come on.”

He steps outside, to the slowly darkening skies of Leide, the sprawling land around them, and he hears Ignis open his door behind him, step out of the car to follow him. Noctis pauses to wait for him, and when Ignis is beside him, he reaches out to thread their fingers together. He feels Ignis’s glove against his palm.

“I just wanted us to have some time to ourselves,” Noctis says, raising Ignis’s hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. He peels off Ignis’s glove, slowly, and he feels Ignis still beneath his touch. When he looks up, he sees Ignis’s tongue flick out to wet his lips. _I wonder what he’s thinking._ “I know when we’re in the Citadel it’s . . . hard. To find time. And I didn’t want us to get found in a closet or something like that.”

Ignis quirks an eyebrow. “You’d let us be found in a closet?”

“Well, only if you’d let me bring you into one.” Noctis grins. “And if you would, then—”

“No, Noct, absolutely not.” Ignis shakes his head. “They’d have me on a scaffold in the square for being a bad influence. For defiling someone of royal blood.”

“Can’t be _that_ bad,” Noctis says. “Anyway, we’re out here, not in there, so it doesn’t matter.”

Ignis sighs and looks down at their joined hands. “All right,” he says, carefully. “Thank you, Noct.”

“You know, maybe, if I were someone else . . .” Noctis reaches for Ignis’s other hand, and Ignis offers it to him. “There wouldn’t have to be any secret strategy meeting or whatever. We could just drive, find somewhere to stay, and not have to worry about being recognized.” He draws Ignis’s other glove off, leaving his hands bare, skin touched by the fading light. “Wouldn’t have to worry about propriety. We could just, you know . . .”

He looks up, Ignis’s hands in his. The wind blows strands of his hair across his forehead, gently, and the look on his face is one of undisguised longing. Noctis wishes he could do more, take that pain away, at least for a night.

“Do . . . you want to stay the night somewhere?” Noctis offers, tentatively.

Ignis shakes his head. “It’s all right, Noct. I don’t want anyone to notice we’re gone.”

“Then at least just let me . . .” Noctis stretches up to kiss him, softly, pulling away after just a moment. He turns his face against the curve of Ignis’s neck and shoulder, breathing him in before he speaks next. “Maybe this could be the strategy meeting for our—um—relationship.”

“Or,” Ignis says quietly, his hand winding through Noctis’s hair, “we could save that conversation for another time.” He kisses Noctis’s cheek, then leans down to align their mouths again. Noctis parts his lips slightly. They press closer together, hands straying, until Ignis takes a half step back, separating them.

“Shall we try to return before dark?” Ignis asks, before Noctis can move closer and quiet them both again.

But Noctis shakes his head. “I want to stay and see the stars.”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
